Ash's Revenge
by Firey Ambitions
Summary: Ash losses at the Lily of the Valley Confrence and heads home to only find more sadness.


A lone man, with a pokemon on his shoulder stood upon a hill overlooking the small quite town of Pallet town in the Kanto Region.

"Hey Buddy, its been 6 years since we were last here" The man says to his little friend

"_Pika Pi Pi Chu" _The little rodent says.

"Yeah it also does bring back memories for me also" As he says this the man looks depressed and sad.

_**6 Years Ago**_

**Our main protagonist known as Ash Ketchum walks this lonely road to his home with his little buddy remebering some past events.**

_**2 days ago ( still in the flashback )**_

"Why...why, does it always end up like this"

**Ash was in his room after his time at the Lily of the Valley Confrence.**

"Everything was going smoothly until he showed up..." Ash said, now sitting on his bed looking down at the floor depressed.

"_Pika Pi Pika Chu Pi Pi" _Pikachu said trying to make his best friend feel better.

"Thanks Pikachu, that cheered me up a little bit, and you are right there is always next time, but i've been at this for 3 years now and even Paul beat me who just started his journey!" Ash exclaimed to his pokemon.

"Pi..."

"Sorry pikachu its just im frustrated, angry,and depressed right now, I think I need to go home to Mom"

Pikachu nods his head in agreeance.

**And so Ash starts to get up and starts to pack his things.**

_**Area change to Brock and Dawn**_

"Its kinda sad seeing Ash like this after he did so well" Dawn said

"Its not the first time" Said the Spiky haired pokemon breeder,Known as brock

"Thats true you did tell me a lot about your journeys with Ash" said Dawn

"See, we should head back to Ash's room to check up on him" Brock said

"Good idea" Dawn said agreeingly

**The two start to head back to the room's where Ash is.**

_**Back to Ash**_

"Alright Pikachu, im done packing you ready?" Ash questioned

"_Pika_" replied the mouse pokemon

"Alright let m just write a note to them and well get going"

**Ash scribbled down words onto a piece of paper and lft it on the table.**

"Alright lets go back home buddy" Ash said extending his arm for Pikachu to climb up.

**Pikachu jumps of the bed and onto Ash arm, and goes up to his shoulder.**

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaims.

**The two leave the room without looking back and head out of the pokemon center and off to the ferry wich was going to Vermillion city in Kanto.**

**After a 10 minute walk Ash finally reaches the dock, and purchases a one way ticket.**

**Ash then gets on the boat and he waits for the horn to signal there journey back home.**

_**Back to Brock and Dawn...again**_

**The two make it back to the room and open the door to see nothing but Three beds a nightstand, a window, and a table with a piece of paper on it.**

**Dawn walks up the paper and picks it up and reads it.**

**Dear Brock and Dawn,**

_**I Have decided to leave Sinooh after my deafeat in the Lily of the Valley Confrence and head back home to relax, and cool my head off. I had fun with the both of you on our journey, but now its my time to part ways with the both of you. Thank you guys for styaing with me. Hope to see you guys whenever we meet again.**_

_**Take care, Ash Ketchum**_

**After reading this Dawn started to get teary eyed and handed the note to Brock. After Brock read it he too started to get a little teary eyed but more sad.**

"Do you think we can catch him on the ferry?" Dawn asked wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I Dont know but I dont we should, Ash chose this for himself." Said Brock said respecting his friends decision.

"Ok..." Dawn said thinking this may be the last time she may ever see her crush again.

**A Few minutes Later, the Ferry horn Blew signaling the ferry will deport now. The horn could have been heard for a 1 mile radius.**

**And the horn was heard from the two loney souls in the pokemon center.**

"Well buddy, were finally going back home again" Ash said speakng to his partner while looking out into the sea, and seeing the port of Sinnoh dissapear over the horizon.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu happily exclaimed

"I cant wait to see mom too" Ash said

"Pika"

"And your ketchup also" Ash added.

"Pi!" Pikachu said Happily

**But soon Ash may realize that he made a wrong mistake, along the way.**


End file.
